


Everyone goes wild at parties for some reason

by Catastrophe911



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class Party, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gay Panic, Half The Class Is Gay And No One Is Surprised, Luka Is A Legend, Making Out, Multi, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, Skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe911/pseuds/Catastrophe911
Summary: Just a skit I thought up a week ago
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Everyone goes wild at parties for some reason

Marinette: Uh so, Adrien, this is Luka- Luka, this is Adrien! Though you uh, probably already know him! from the-uh... *frantic mumbling*

Luka: *Quoting a song* Let’s be friends so we can make out

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cvNS-EgpSFw>

Adrien: error 404, completely red, top notch gay panic.

Marinette: A-uh...what?

Juleka: go get ur mans!

Marinette: make...out? What’s out?? Why do we need to..!?

Alya: kissing, gurl. kissing.

Marinette.exe has stopped working 

—————

Later at a class party

—————

Alya: so you and adrien kissed to figure out if you were gay?

Kagami: yup.

Marinette: and?

Kagami: we’re both definitely gay. Don't worry Marinette, there’s always a lot more fish in the sea than it looks like

Alya: that's not how the saying goes

Kagami: it fits though

Nino: hey guys? Where did Adrien and Luka go?

Juleka, sauntering in: it finally happened everyone!

Chloé, standing in the doorway: about time.

Alya: You gonna be ok on your own, gurl?

Marinette: uh yeah. Just a lot to take in. 

Juleka: Okay well, kagami your “friend” is outside, I’m going to go find Rose. Alya and Nino might need some _alone time_.

Nino: I’m counting on it. 

Chloé: hey, Marinette this is a party, no need to be so sulky. C’mon

Marinette: wait where are we going?

Chloé: Not where Mylene and Ivan are making out, that's for sure

Sabrina: *turns to camera*

…

*sighs*


End file.
